Freak Storm
by Andromiel
Summary: (AU, RikuSora,Yaoi. COMPLETE.) Two teens meet and part ways, hoping, but never expecting to ever see each other again.
1. Meeting

Title: Freak Storm  
  
Author: Andro & Suki  
  
Rating: R, anything above will be marked in the authors note.  
  
Couples: RikuSora  
  
Type: AU, long PWP  
  
Disclaimer: They're not ours. Yea, pretty simple.  
  
Author Notes:  
  
Well...what can I say? It's a long(17,000 words or so) RikuSora PWP. ^.~ It should be completely posted in about five chapters I believe.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
The brilliant sun stared down at the busy city of Rokio, a metropolis abundant in technology and commercial pleasures. Not even a soft breeze rose to soften the heat blow, but still life went on.  
  
Sora was lost.  
  
A thin boy of sixteen, he owned a pair of large blue eyes and an unruly mop of dark brown hair tinted lightly with dark red that caught in the morning rays. He wasn't originally from Rokio, but rather, was there visiting his grandparents for a couple days.  
  
After a twenty-four hour period of being cooed over and having a good night's sleep, he'd woken up to the annoying fact that his grandparents kept no reasonable food in their fridge. Everything was so healthy that nothing had taste. And if it did, it was nasty. Borrowing twenty bucks from his grandfather, Sora had left their house to walk down the three blocks to a nearby market.  
  
Unfortunately, Sora neither knew the region, nor was he known for being good at directions. Which was why he was wandering down the cement walkway at ten on a bright Monday morning. It was a bit warm, but he didn't mind the heat, he came from a place called Destiny Island Proper, when it was always hot.  
  
Besides, his problem was that he had absolutely no idea where he was going or his current location.  
  
Sighing, Sora pulled his arms behind his head and glanced down one side of the street, checking for a car. Seeing none, he began walking across. Now, if there was only someone around, he could -ask- them for directions, but were they around? Nooo. Of course not. He raised his eyes to the sky and kept walking.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Rokio public schools typically started around 10:05 every morning. And district PS-118 was no different. The morning bell chimed, telling the students still outside in the courtyard that class was about to start in five minutes. Waves of kids fourteen years and up began pouring in through the doors obediently. Except for a small cluster of older teens nearby the gated entrance.  
  
"I'm gunna jet guys, gunna see if there's anything interesting to do in this town..." A boy with silver layered hair said, revving up the motor on his bike.  
  
One of his friends nodded and spat out a cigarette.  
  
"Yeah... I think I'm just going to drop by my girlfriend's all day.."  
  
"That's all you ever think about......."  
  
"Heheh. Well, I'm sure you would too, Riku..."  
  
"Shuddup. See you guys later." With a squeal, Riku took off.  
  
***  
  
The boy was driving through a back alley, a typical shortcut he took to avoid early morning traffic. The only thing you really had to worry about was a housewife dumping mop water on you from the apartments above. Luckily, cleaning day wasn't Monday, and he kept riding, the wheels of his Shinra-X60 squealing through the damp alleyway.  
  
//Wonder if there's any contests going on at the arcadia?\\ He thought, pulling out of the alley, and tearing down a surprisingly vacant street.  
  
//Wow. No morning rush today. That's unreal...\\ Far ahead of him, a lanky figure began crossing the street.  
  
"Fooood." His stomach grumbling, Sora paused briefly to pat it, wishing he'd just find some open place to grab a bite to eat and to ask for directions. His eyes were lowered, so he didn't notice the gleaming object heading in his direction. A roaring sound filled his ears however, and he looked up sharply, only having enough time to notice that something was going to hit him head on. Thanks to years of playing blitzball, Sora immediately launched himself off to the side, hitting rough cement.  
  
Riku had been lost in thought as he'd been driving, and the sudden appearance of a teenage boy in his line of travel caught his attention.  
  
//Idiot! What's he doin' in the street?!\\ Riku screeched to a halt, swerving the bike to the side and coming to a rest some meters away. The boy had jumped out of the way thankfully, (if he hadn't, Riku was sure he woulda hit him) and was now safely a few feet away, on the sidewalk. Riku glared momentarily, as the engine purred away.  
  
"Oi, what the hell you think you're doin' walking in the street like that, kid?"  
  
Rolling over so that he was sitting while leaning on his splayed palms, Sora shook his head and glanced up, the sun getting into his eyes as he stared, wide eyed at the other teen on the bike. He looked tall, with out a doubt he was much taller than Sora himself, with gleaming gray hair. A thin white sleeveless jacket hugged his body, fitting snuggly around his shoulders. A zipper line began at the bottom and rose up.  
  
He blinked.  
  
"Kid? Excuse me? I'm not the one that came tearing up the street like there were demons at my heels!" He snapped, the words finally sinking into his dazed brain. His eyes narrowed, and his lips pressed together tightly, looking put off.  
  
//'Demon at my heels'? \\ Riku echoed in thought, not having heard that metaphor before. It sounded old fashioned. He then took the boy's clothes into consideration. Shoes that looked like a mix of sneakers and sandals. A pair of somber navy shorts the revealed long tanned legs, awkwardly displayed since the teen hadn't yet lifted himself up. A red tanktop that was ridding up, with a strip of smooth golden flesh peeking at him whenever the boy's chest rose up in breath. Riku's gaze trailed up to the boy's face. He looked indignant. Adorable even-If Riku didn't know better, he might have said the other looked close to pouting. Still...  
  
//... A bumpkin from the hick-islands..\\  
  
He sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Yeah, well...see...this here is a *street*, its made for vehicles and the like. *You* are supposed to stay on the *sidewalk*, there..." He pointed.  
  
"You don't usually expect to see a person wandering in the middle of the road looking lost..."  
  
"I was not wandering, I was walking across! And I am lost, so nyah!" Running a distracted hand through his hair, Sora picked himself off, trying to brush the dust off his clothes. He wasn't really hurt, it was just his palms that stung-almost as if he'd touched Fire Coral like when he'd been five-since layers of skin had been rubbed off, and his pride had taken a hit. Thrusting his hands inside the baggy dark blue shorts, Sora shot another dark look at the silver haired boy. //Man, if people around here are like him, I'm glad I live on Destiny Islands. Looks don't matter if they're jerks. \\  
  
"*You* should be careful, if it hadn't moved you could have hurt me." //Meh. why am I talking to him?\\  
  
Making a scoffing noise, Sora turned around to walk away-somewhere.  
  
"T'sk...." Riku rolled his eyes. The bumpkins were all the same...so clueless. The older boy was about to take off when he noticed something. The boy was heading down a one-way street to...  
  
"Uhm..kid...? Why are you heading to the city dump?" A tiny twitch threatened to curl into a smile.  
  
//He's *so* lost...\\  
  
"Eeh....I don't know, but now I'm not walking there anymore." A light pink suffused Sora's face as he did a ninety degree turn and began walking across the street again-after making -sure- that there wasn't anyone else around. He kept his face up and his eyes straight ahead. //Man, what do I care what he thinks? Fine, I SAID that I don't know my way around here...eh. At least he told me where I was heading before I had to find it out by myself the hard way.\\  
  
He wrinkled his nose, a disgusted expression on his face. //Eeew.\\ He stopped, and then risked a glance behind him.  
  
Riku had stepped off his bike for a second. One, he had to adjust something with the gages that was reading funky from the turn-out he'd had, second; he was thinking of whether or not to help the outlander.  
  
//He's lost. He said so. And alone. And small. That's never a good combination around here... especially in the nearby districts...\\ He adjusted his coat, zipping it down a little to cool off. //Damn. Didn't think it was going to be this warm today... oh well.\\  
  
Riku noticed the other boy was glancing back at him; but didn't show any recognition.  
  
//He's a cute looking kid... wonder what he's doing out here?\\  
  
//Damn. Definitely never seen anyone wear something like that. It looks hot. Ahem. In a weather kind of sense of course. Right. Uh-huh. Sure, keep telling yourself that Sora Kogai, I'm sure if you repeat it enough, you'll start to believe it. Uh-huh.\\ Rolling his eyes again since the voice inside his head had annoyingly taken on the tone of the man on the bike, Sora gave a disgusted sigh and turned around, walking back. Pressing his lips together, he was reluctant to speak at first as he stopped in front of the bike, but finally he gave into his stomach's demands.  
  
"Look, can you please tell me where I can find a restaurant or market?"  
  
Riku grinned.  
  
"Sure... it'd beat getting a lil' breakfast at the dump wouldn't it?" He chuckled, but relented his joke and turned serious.  
  
"The food district is about... four districts north of here. Has just about anything you could possibly want to eat." Riku checked his watch. 10:09. The next bus wouldn't be until noon.  
  
"Hm. You gotta way to get there?" A district was a very big area in itself...walking from one to the other was a definite chore in itself, and walking from one district to another four districts away..... was unheard of. It just wasn't practical. Unfortunately, the bus system was rather chancy and had long times in between their stops.  
  
"You think if I did, I would be walking?" Sora replied dryly, raising his watch to look at the time as well. 10:10. Damn. He'd all ready spent half an hour walking back and forth, and quite frankly, he couldn't even remember from which side of the city he'd come from.  
  
//Guess I'll have to call grampa and tell him to come pick me up.\\ He kept a straight face to avoid from groaning at the talk he'd get for getting lost. As if he did it on purpose.  
  
"Anyway, thanks, guess I'll just start walking, it can't be that far, can it?"  
  
"Eeh..." Riku made a painful face. "It'd be at least a three hour walk, kid. And with all the traffic in the busier districts, it'd take even longer..." He considered. //Eh.. why not..\\  
  
"Hey, c'mon. I'll give ya a ride." The silver-haired teen wasn't sure if the other'd accept. He didn't know him. And now offering a ride? As if to sway his judgment, Riku added:  
  
"You *could* wait for a bus... but the next one doesn't come for about two more hours... and if you *really* want to walk there... well.... you may as well get breakfast from the dump because you'd starve by the time ya got there..." Riku smiled. It was a friendly one, changing from the mocking grin he'd held earlier.  
  
Sora made a face, his lower lip sticking out from other his pressed down teeth. //Jeeze. It's almost as if it's destined to be. I mean, I'm lucky I wasn't really hurt, and now he's offering me a ride and the place I want to go to is that far away...Eh.\\ He shrugged lightly. Sora wasn't one to question his luck, if something happened, flow with it. Besides, that bike looked really cool damn it.  
  
Pushing a red bang out of his face, Sora smiled back for the first time, early irritation forgotten.  
  
"Sure. Thanks man."  
  
Riku grinned.  
  
//Sweet. Arcadia was looking boring anyway.\\  
  
"Great. Here." Riku tossed the younger boy the crimson and black helmet he never wore. He was a decent driver (when others were with him of course, otherwise he was relatively reckless..) but he still preferred the younger boy to be in a safer position. Especially after earlier.  
  
//But like I'm telling him that...\\ Riku mounted his bike, and revved the motor a little. It had died down during their conversation. He nodded behind him.  
  
"There's a seat behind me. Just put your feet on the footholds, and hold onta my back..." The bike was very impressive. It was crimson and black that the helmet matched, and it was the latest model. It was also the one thing Riku had that he cared about, so it was flawlessly clean and taken care of beautifully.  
  
Whistling softly in appreciation under his breath, Sora then grinned and pulled on the helmet.  
  
"Cool, 'kay." Pushing down the visor, the sixteen year old slipped on top with nimble movements. Being active all the time in a place like Destiny Islands at least gave you some grace and flexibility. Mindful of putting his feet where he had been told, Sora leaned in close, smelling the rich leather before slipping his slim arms around the other's waist.  
  
He'd thought of putting his hands on the other's shoulders to be less intrusive, but somehow, he doubted that driving that way was very safe.  
  
"Heh. Yeah, not the shoulders. Or I can't steer very well..." Riku commented as if he'd read Sora's mind.  
  
//Kel always does and we've nearly crashed every time. Psycho.\\. With a kick to the ignition bar, the motor roared back into its true form, and they sped off, heading northward towards the food district.  
  
//Huh. Gunna need to duck into a lotta alleyways...rush hours on about now in Number three... hope the kid doesn't mind a little close quarters...\\  
  
//Mmkay, at least I know that he doesn't mind.\\ Sora thought gratefully, moving his head to the side slightly so that he could peer over the taller teen's shoulder. It wasn't that easy, since the other -was- taller than him, but stubbornly, Sora managed it. This was his first bike ride and he wanted to see it all.  
  
When the bike came to life and slashed through the street, Sora couldn't help the faint tightening of his grasp. They weren't going near as fast as when he'd first seen the green eyed male, but it still made him a little nervous. //...? I don't even know his name..well..he doesn't know mine either.\\  
  
//Okay, slow down, Riku... don't wanna freak the kid out or nuthin... what *is* his name anyway?\\ Kicking himself for not asking earlier, the older boy kept driving; not failing to notice the tighter grip on his taunt stomach. //Keep your mind off that, man.\\ He grinned lightly to himself.  
  
***  
  
District three came, and after some alley-ducking, they were nearly to District Four. A slight traffic jam had threatened to slow them down a little bit, but Riku simply weaved around the parked cars (much to the officers' distaste) and continued.  
  
//I'm hungry too, bloody...\\ His passenger's grip tightened considerably when they passed through the traffic, and Riku slowed the bike a little after that, and didn't try anything too risky.  
  
His heart was beating faster than normal, making a soft 'thump' 'thump' noise in the back of his head.  
  
They weren't really going that far again, but how near the cars were making his breath catch in his throat. Still, Riku did seem to know what he was doing, and they weren't -dead- yet so he slackened his grip and allowed his chin to lower on to the other's shoulders until they seemed to charge into a bright, clean area with many one floor buildings surrounding them. //Is this it?\\ Apparently it was, because the bike came to a stop on a deserted side walk.  
  
Pulling back, Sora pulled off the helmet and shook his head, sending locks of ruby tinted hair flying all over his face before he had to stop, a dizzying sensation spreading from his head to his legs.  
  
"Whoa...hello ground..." Blinking, Sora slipped off and had to stand still for a couple seconds as his sense of balance returned.  
  
Riku shook his windblown hair, tucked a stray bang behind his ear, and turned to face his passenger.  
  
"Whoa... you okay?" He asked, reaching out with an arm to steady the boy if he needed it. His curiosity was still piqued on what the cute boy's name was, but he figured just suddenly blurting the question would seem a little awkward, so he settled for:  
  
"Didja like the ride?" He lowered the kick stand, and stopped the bike; removing the keys. Looking up and giving the silver haired teen a grateful smile, Sora nodded, brushing back messy locks of hair.  
  
"Yea, I'm okay, just had to get my bearings." He explained, smiling simply.  
  
"Did I like it?" Sora's smile turned a bit mischievous and he tilted his head, winking.  
  
"Do you even have to ask?"  
  
Glancing away, Sora studied the places and the propaganda that announced that they were the best, and his brow furrowed. At home back on Destiny Islands, he'd have no problem picking out his favorite restaurant to eat, but here, everything was confusing and alien. //Meeh...oi, dude, give him thanks.\\  
  
Embarrassed, Sora turned back and threw him a grin.  
  
"Hey, since you gave me a ride, want to come eat breakfast with me?"  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Andro 


	2. Fantasy

Title: Freak Storm  
  
Author: Andro  
  
Rating: A light NC-17 for this chapter  
  
Pairing: RikuSora  
  
Type: PWP  
  
Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine.  
  
Author Notes: A big thanks to KMM + Team MINAMI, Himeno-Hime, White Wind, Koril Dragonic, Uxy, Shinai, Athravan, Whisper Love, B-chan and Uzumaki. =)  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Riku's stomach happily grumbled in reply, and he looked down giving it a disappointed look. "That'd be great actually..." Riku looked at the blue-eyed boy. //That'd be just *fine*... heh. \\. He saw the younger still had his helmet.  
  
"That ain't a souvenir, ya know..." He joked casually, and began scanning the shops for something good to eat. A Cosmo burger sounded pretty good... and it was relatively inexpensive. Plus, he pretty much lived on them anyway. It was true, the owner (and cashier, and cook, and practically the rest of the staff) knew him by name.  
  
"I know," Sora rolled his eyes in amusement and dropped the helmet on the back seat, then returned his hands to their usual spot-stretched high and then crossed behind his head, giving him a rather lazy look, but he didn't mind, it was comfortable to him.  
  
"So, since your stomach seems to be en conjunto with mine, and you're the one who knows his way around here, where do you suggest? 'Cause truthfully speaking, I'm still lost."  
  
Riku buckled the helmet down to prevent its suddenly turning up missing; and got off his bike, stretching a little bit; the leather jacket, still open from his first stop, revealing a well-toned chest covered in a black, see through shirt.  
  
"Well... you like burgers? I'd suggest the Cosmoburger. They're the best in town."  
  
"Mnn. Sounds delicious." Sora answered on automatic, looking slightly dazed again, as from when he'd first gotten off the bike. //Eck....hot...\\ Then he sighed in exasperation at himself.  
  
//Keep your hormones in check boyo, or you'll scare him off.\\  
  
Turning away, Sora scanned the sea of advertisements and finally noticed one with a burger and three rings twirling around it and a comet on the background. Next to it, a sign proclaimed "COSMOBURGERS" in letters bigger than Sora. He blinked.  
  
"Subtle, aren't they?" With that, they walked into the building.  
  
"Yeah, tends to happen when you're a super conglomerate corporation..."  
  
They walked into the restaurant, and meandered up to the counter. The girl at the cash register blinked, and smiled at Riku. She'd graduated the previous year.  
  
"Hey Riku... what are *you* doing here? is there a holiday today or something?" He scanned the menu.  
  
"Nah.. just didn't feel like being locked in a building for eight hours. Gimme a number four."  
  
She blinked at Sora.  
  
"Who's your friend?"  
  
"Huh? Well... uhm.."  
  
//I'd like to know that myself...\\  
  
Scratching the back of his head embarrasedly and feeling kind of sorry for 'Riku', Sora tilted his head to the side and smiled sweetly at the older girl behind the counter, clasping his hands behind his back.  
  
"I'm Sora Kogai. Pleased to meet you." He introduced himself politely.  
  
"We're just having lunch. Can I get the same thing he's having?"  
  
Surprised at someone having polite manners(especially a teenager) the girl nodded and raised an eyebrow questioningly at Riku.  
  
"Sure kid. That'll be 10.54$." Cheerfully, Sora handed over the 20 dollar bill and then turned to Riku, smiling up at him.  
  
"Pleased to meet you Riku."  
  
Riku smiled at the cashier and gave a little shrug, then turned back to his new acquaintance.  
  
"Nice ta meet you too, Sora..."  
  
**  
  
The girl held out their food tray a few moments later.  
  
"Here you guys go... soda fountains over there. One free refill. ONE Riku, just ONE." The silver-haired boy gave a pseudo-sad look. "Awww... but its so warm outside..." The girl softened. Slightly.  
  
"Two then. Just two."  
  
"Uh-huh..." Grin. "I'll go snag us a seat Sora, go ahead and get your soda.." He walked away. //Aww man.. Riku's seeing someone all ready? Damn. I should have asked earlier.\\ Glumly, the girl went to serve the next person in line  
  
"Mmkay.." Realizing the girl still hadn't given him back his change. Sora shrugged. //Oh, well. Doesn't matter to me.\\ After making a brief stop to grab to fill up his cup of Fizzle Fink(It was pink, but it tasted good, alright?), Sora looked around briefly for Riku until his eyes feel upon the mop of silver hair and he followed it, setting down the food and pulling out a chair, straddled the back and sat down, immediately picking off a long French fry, he nibbled lightly on the end, before he glanced up and blinked at the older teen.  
  
"You're supposed to be in school right now, right?" He frowned. "I'm sorry, did I stop you on your way?"  
  
Riku looked over his double Cosmoburger, blinking  
  
"Huh? Ooh... naah. I decided to take a personal day... ya get those ya know..." He grinned and bit into his burger.  
  
//Mmhmm... food\\ He then realized he forgot his soda.  
  
"Whumps... " Swallowing, Riku stood up. "Be right back." And he walked over to the soda fountain.  
  
**  
  
"Hey Riku?" The cashier girl walked over to him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Your boyfriend forgot his change. Kind of rude of you to make him pay for *you* huh?" She winked and handed him some money.  
  
"He's a cutie by the way... " She went back behind the counter. Riku blinked, and temporarily forgot about his cup, which by now was over-filling with soda.  
  
"Whoa..." Shutting off the fountain, he capped it, grabbed a straw, and made his way back to their table.  
  
//Boyfriend huh? I wish.\\  
  
"Here Sora, you forgot your change..." Riku handed the brunette boy the handful of money Blink.  
  
"I didn't, I was gonna let her keep it..." Trailing off, Sora's eyes flickered to the clear drops of soda that were on Riku's leather shirt.  
  
"Uhm, dude? I don't think that's good for the leather." He commented, picking up a napkin and offering it to him. His face was serious, though there was a tiny gleam of amusement in his blue eyes.  
  
Innocently, he went back so sipping his soda through the straw after pocketing the money. Riku looked down, seeing a little trail of clear down his chest.  
  
"Eh? Ooh... damn." He wiped the soda off the leather jacket. "It's seen worse though, no worries..." He plopped down and began eating.  
  
"So.. ... where.... you from?" Riku asked, in between bites  
  
Finally taking a bite out of his burger, Sora chewed and swallowed quickly, taking a sip to help down the bite.  
  
"I'm from some islands off the West Coast. I'm just here to two days to visit my granddad and grandmother. I leave tomorrow, so that's why I'm pretty much clueless as to where -anything- is around Rokio." Sora explained, using a napkin to wipe a streak of mayo from the corner of his lip.  
  
"Guess I don't need to ask where you're from, you're a native here."  
  
"West Coast...?" Riku strained to remember his Geography class. He'd slept through most of it... but a couple facts were coming back.  
  
" 'Destiny Islands'..? Something like that, right? Huh. So do you guys... run around in loincloths and stuff?" This was all typical stereotype of course, but he meant it as a joke. //Now that's an image...\\ Riku considered, grinning, and finishing up his burger.  
  
Sora choked on his fry at the image of his friends and him prancing around in loin clothes around on one of their usual bon fire nights on Destiny Island Fun. He grabbed his drink and sank down half of the bottle in one go, tears slipping out of his eyes before he could finally burst out laughing at the image. Kairi and Selphie, in loincloths? They'd stone him to death with fruits before THAT ever happened.  
  
Calming down, Sora ran his fingers through his hair absently and grinned.  
  
"No, we only do that on Friday nights. The rest of the time we spend in normal clothing or bathing suits." He rested his chin on his hand. "On Saturdays we grab some rocks and sticks and make ourselves some mighty dangerous spears and go tourist hunting."  
  
Riku laughed.  
  
"Tourist hunting huh? Bummer. That's illegal here." He took a sip of soda. He was wishing more of the people around here were like Sora: pleasant to be around and actually *polite*. So many people were either pessimistic, bipolar or too rude to get to know, and that grew to be irritating and lead to fights quite often. //Ooh well.\\ Riku munched on his remaining fries.  
  
"So where are you staying? I'll give ya a ride home."  
  
The older boy finished his burger, a drop of mayo stuck at the corner of his mouth, inconspicuous to Riku at the moment.  
  
"It is?" Sora looked disappointed.  
  
"Man. Too bad, tourists are -fun- to chase." Looking down at his half eaten meal, he almost rolled his eyes at himself, hearing Kairi's voice in his mind berating him for not eating enough. //Right. Then she feeds me that horrible stuff she cooks...brownies are NOT supposed to turn green.\\ Settling for finishing his fries, Sora titled his head, gaze drawn to the slash of white on Riku's lip, and an eyebrow went up.  
  
"Rosenberg, 2014. Big residential area filled with old people I swear." Lightly reaching over, Sora picked up a napkin and offered it to Riku, tapping his lower lip to signify Riku had something on his mouth. He -would- have usually just reached over and gently wiped it off, but since he barely knew the other teen, he thought it was better to just offer the napkin. Sora looked away, with embarrassed, rose-tinted cheeks. //Bad thoughts Sora. Bad. Very bad.\\ Damn, now his mental voice sounded like Tidus. Now was Selphie gonna show up too?  
  
//So that's why he's here, visiting relatives... old ones... huh?\\ Riku blinked at the napkin, and at Sora's motion. He grinned. And Sora chose that moment to turn back to face his new friend.  
  
"Oooh? Damn. I hate it when I miss." Riku said casually, (not that it would be taken that way of course), and swiped his finger under his lip, and sucked the mayo off; taking the offered paper to wipe his digit clean.  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
A soft, choking sound managed to escape from Sora's throat, though he took Riku's explanation at face value and nodded eagerly, letting his eyes drop down to the table. He was killing the French fry in his hand.  
  
Releasing the squished mess, Sora sucked the mass off his fingers and took a drink to calm himself down. Now that had been just -bad-. Bad. Bad. //Over reactive imagination plus a really hot guy plus..plus...THAT....equals a very happy little Sora.\\ He coughed. //Bad. At least it didn't sound like Selphie-or god forbid-Kairi was saying it.\\  
  
Raising his gaze and still glowing a dark shade of red, Sora offered him a weak smile.  
  
"Another ride would be appreciated muchly."  
  
"Heheh... great." Riku stood up, picking up his food tray. "If you're done, we can go... I don't really like being stuck in a building for too long..." //Aww... he's blushing... heh.\\  
  
Throwing away the food he hadn't eaten, Sora smiled faintly despite himself.  
  
"Yes, I've noticed." He followed the older teen outside and pulled on the helmet again.  
  
"How do you even manage to stay still long enough at night to sleep?" Slipping behind Riku on the bike, Sora leaned in close again and wrapped his arms around the biker again, lanky body more relaxed now that he knew the driver better.  
  
Then they were off, and Sora found himself enjoying the ride a lot more than from before. Unfortunately, time passed by faster than he liked, and then they were in front of his grandparent's two story house, with his grandfather frowning at them from the front porch.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Sora leaned back and pulled off the helmet, sliding off the bike and handing it back to Riku.  
  
"Thanks for the rides, I really appreciate it." After a few minutes of chatting, Sora smiled sadly and waved as the other rode off, then turned and prepared himself to get the biggest talk down to of his young life.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
With a flinging gesture, the ashen haired boy dropped the keys to his bike on top of his bedside table and sank down into his single bed, letting his head flop close to the edge. The ceiling above him was boring and ordinary, so he closed his eyes and thought of golden beaches. The fact that these sort of images started *after* he met a certain tanned islander was not lost on him, and he laughed humorlessly. He didn't even remember that boy's last name, if the boy had told him what it was to begin with. Only the first name and the generous, smiling lips remained imprinted upon his memory like a tattoo.  
  
Sighing loudly, Riku brushed his lips with his knuckles wondering how it would have felt to lean over and kiss that cheerful mouth. He'd never met anyone who was as naturally cheery as Sora. At first, it seemed he was an annoying kid that was going to forever hold a grudge against the city boy for almost hitting him; then within minutes, the act seemed to have vanished completely from his mind and Sora was grinning and joking around as if they'd been friends for a long time. Nothing like the other people in Rokio. Most of them would rather spit on someone than be friendly. And to be polite to someone that looked like Riku did in his leather clothed glory? He snorted in disgust. He had better chances of finding that boy again then *that* ever happening.  
  
Feeling himself starting to sink into depression at the realization that *that* wasn't very likely itself, Riku closed his eyes again and sank into his fantasy.  
  
The beach was a generic scene of a shore stretching on into infinite on both sides. Behind him was a jungle filled with delicious smells of fruit and the call of the wild birds. An occasional growling sound was heard mixed with the soothing sound of the waves rolling in, and the amazingly bright sun pouring down over his skin. It was as close to paradise as Riku had even been.  
  
Laughter attracted his attention. Riku pulled his eyes off the impossibly blue clear skies long enough to look at the rolling water in front of him, and more specifically, the young man pulling him into shore.  
  
Riku sighed and pulled off his shirt, discarding it on the floor. Satisfied, he laid down on the bed and flicked a nipple lazily with his nail. Behind closed eyelids, a mischievous Sora beckoned him closer into the water, bronzed skin gleaming with droplets in the light. Smiling a wicked smile of his own, the older teen followed, then frowned when Sora skittered around him and took a few steps closer to the sandy beach. His voice rang out, sound light and airy.  
  
"Come! You can have me if you catch me!"  
  
Well, he wasn't one to back away from any challenge, and if Sora was the prize, he'd most certainly do it.  
  
With more speed than he would have usually given himself credit for, Riku tackled the younger boy and pressed him down against the shallow waves. Startled blue eyes flashed at him. Apparently, Sora hadn't expected to be caught that soon either.  
  
A smug smirk curled up Riku's lips, and he took the opportunity to grab the teen's wrists and pressed them above his head pinning them with one hand. He was almost sure that if Sora really wanted to, he could give Riku some difficulty in holding him down. He seemed to be the sort of guy that was always in constant motion, but the biker wasn't a slob either, training out regularly had definite benefits.  
  
Still, he doubted very much that Sora wanted to escape in the first place, judging from the faint, sensual smile that threatened to appear on his face. Bowing his head, Riku captured the lips in a possessive kiss, spending his frustration at not having been able to do that before. He rubbed the fit stomach with the palm of his hand, feeling the muscles go taut and a little whimper was spent into their kiss.  
  
Then the image vanished with out a trace when a sudden crash of glass shattering against the floor rang through out the apartment. Startled, Riku pulled his hand guiltily out of his pants before realizing his door was still closed. He sighed and flopped back down bonelessly on his bed. Judging from the fact that it was around one in the morning on Sunday night, and the loud bumping and cursing sounds that were heard from the outside, his father was *really* drunk.  
  
He growled in disgust and drove a fist into the soft mattress. //Fucking hell, now I'm hard as a rock and he's making enough noise to wake the dead.\\ He resisted the urge to bang his head against the wall.  
  
He had to forget about Sora. Only one week of fantasies and it was already driving him insane.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Andro 


	3. Stranger

Title: Freak Storm(Chapter 3)  
  
Author: Andro  
  
Pairings: RikuSora, LeonSora  
  
Rating: (over-all) NC-17  
  
Disclaimer: Noooot mine.  
  
Author Notes: ^^ Yes, I decided to write in some LeonSora. =D I blame Vash's Girl. I'm now trying to decide which I like better-LeonSora, or RikuSora. No worries, the end is already writen and it's a nice RikuSora lemon. ^.~ This is just an extra.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviwed! *huggles* I really appreciate it. This is actually my first KH fic. ^^; (Hopeful Heart was writen after this one.)  
  
Again, this is not beta'ed. *sigh* All my beta readers are unavailable. Sorry.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Wonderful gleaming sunlight was reflected off the waves, making the other passengers sick as the ferry rocked back and forth, but Sora didn't care. He only laughed and leaned hazardously over the railings, feet hooked over one of the lower bars. He didn't care. He only wanted to feel the fresh strong wind blow over his face. He was going home-finally-after having spent a week visiting his grandparents. The decision to make the visit longer had been rather sudden, but he hadn't minded. Less school for one.  
  
His smile faded as he looked out at the wide expanse of glittering blue green water. He'd had an ulterior motive for going along with his grandmother's idea though. He had somewhat hoped that his delayed stay would possibly mean that he could somehow meet up with Riku again. He'd ever tried going to that burger place Riku seemed so fond at, but he could find neither the pale haired boy, nor the girl that had worked there the first day. That had been a disappointment, even though he knew the chances of finding the older male again were slim to none.  
  
His smile turned wistful. //Well. I guess he's the one that got away.\\ Sora told himself, then wondered what was the point of telling one's self that. It certainly didn't make *him* feel any better. He snorted.  
  
Another half an hour, and Sora found himself pulling out his backpack from beneath his assigned seat. He hadn't actually sat there during the whole ride, but that didn't matter to him. Offering a bright grin at the surprised lady who should have been his seating partner, the islander made his way out of the boat easily. He knew the boat very well from the previous times that he had made the trip, and spending the entire two hours exploring top to bottom gave him a pretty good grasp of where everything was.  
  
A dark red bang fell across his excited azure eyes as Sora bounced down the railing after saying good bye to the sailors he'd made friends with during the brief trip. At the end of the railing, Sora found himself wrapped in a hug, and a flash of blonde hair told him who it was. Laughing, Sora hugged the older teen back easily. Tidus was like the brother he never had. He'd always been there and out of Sora's friends, he considered Tidus his best friend who he could tell everything to.  
  
Pulling away, Tidus grinned down at his younger friend.  
  
"What's this?" He acted horrified.  
  
"You're still as short as ever? Impossible!"  
  
Snorting, Sora dragged both down the dock.  
  
"Shut up, it's not like you're that much taller, Mr. Five feet six inches." He retorted. He was a little sensitive about his height, being only a tiny bit less than five foot five. Still, despite the teasing, he was glad to be home. He could never really handle the fast pace of Rokio, even with his seemingly endless energy.  
  
Out into the parking lot, Sora scanned the wide open space until his eyes lighted upon a huge van that made the cars next to it tiny in comparison. A grin curled his lips. The affectionately named van called Monster was a light peach color, and had four bench like seats besides the rider and side passenger chairs. Each bench was big enough to accommodate four grownups up easily. It was usually used to pick up groups of tourists at the air port or dock during tourist seasons. It was also perfect for a bunch of teenagers like Sora's group was.  
  
"Heh. Yep. Your dad let me borrow Monster." Tidus answered to the questioning side glance that Sora gave him.  
  
"He let you, or did you just borrow it and are hoping he won't notice?"  
  
Tidus looked innocent.  
  
"I'm not telling you." Walking around the hood of the gigantic vehicle, Tidus opened the driver's door and pulled himself up, leaning over to pull up the security lock on the other side.  
  
"Man, I missed being home." Sora commented as he flopped down on his seat, pulling the heavy door shut. He looked at the inside of the van fondly, remembering all the times that others and he would have their own little world back there when they were younger.  
  
Starting up the engine, Tidus was careful to check all the mirrors before pulling out, the engine purring softly in the heat.  
  
"Meh, you've only been gone a week you know. It's not like it's been a year." He commented off handily, joining the main roads. Next to him, Sora pulled on his seat belt since he'd forgotten and managed to shrug at the same time.  
  
"It felt longer."  
  
"Being stuck with old people would make time drag by like a snail I would think."  
  
"Mmn." Sora hummed his agreement, delving into his thoughts. //It felt longer because I couldn't find Riku anywhere I went.\\ He sighed in disgust at himself and rubbed his temples, a pounding ache beginning to develop there. It was silly to have a crush. He *knew* that. It was beyond silly. It was downright stupid. Sora let his forehead bump against the warm glass. Not because Riku was male, but because he'd never see him again. It was hopeless. Not to mention what were the chances Riku was at least bisexual and interested in Sora of all people?  
  
He held back another groan.  
  
A voice inside his head asked mildly if he was going to get out or keep sulking.  
  
A focusing effort on his part told Sora that the van had stopped, but they weren't home. The surrounding area was just a little strip of abandoned beach, the van having pulled out of the road. Confusion flickered across his eyes.  
  
"Why did we stop here?"  
  
"'Cause something is really, really wrong with you."  
  
Tidus informed him bluntly, crossing his arms.  
  
"I-what? No, nothing's wrong." Sora tried to shrug casually. //Man, am I really that transparent?\\  
  
"Uh-huh. And you really, really love Kairi and are gonna propose to her next week." Tidus drawled.  
  
"Ew." A disgusted expression crossed his face. Ever since Kairi turned thirteen a while back, she'd decided that the boy she was always going to be with was Sora. He loved her with all his heart-but only as a little sister. The thought of doing *anything* with Kairi made Sora want to say hello to his food again.  
  
"You didn't have to use *that* example." He replied in a resigned manner after a second of pondering his choices. He could either tell Tidus...or tell Tidus.  
  
Pretty limited options.  
  
The blonde shrugged, dismissing it as unimportant.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
Trying to look as casual as humanly possible, Sora shrugged, imitating the older teen's movements.  
  
"I met a really cool guy. I was really stupid and never asked for his last name and stuff, so now I'm never going to see him again but that's okay 'cause long distance relationships don't work and you know what? I feel much, much better since we had this conversation so let's just go on to our merry way to the Celestial, okay?" //Very smooth Sora. Real smooth. I think my English teacher would be horrified at how badly put *that* was...\\  
  
"Well. That was informative." Tidus cut into the uncomfortable silence casually. He turned back to the road and started the engine again.  
  
A blink.  
  
"That's it?" Sora questioned in disbelief.  
  
Tidus shrugged easily.  
  
"What am I supposed to say? I mean, it's about time your hormones started to kick in. I'm just glad Kairi wasn't the one percolating them."  
  
Sora blinked again, wondering if he should be grateful Tidus wasn't going to continue with that thread of conversation, or weirded out.  
  
He settled for pretending it never happened.  
  
"Whatever. How much homework do I have waiting for me?"  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Time melted slowly into weeks, and the time of tourists was fast approaching. School let out for a week of vacation, finding it impossible to keep the students calm.  
  
A fist was raised victoriously in the clean morning air as school let out on a breezy Friday, and Sora laughed loudly, turning in a complete circle.  
  
Cris came up behind him, looking amused despite himself. He nudged the pretty girl next to him, Kairi.  
  
"Is he always this happy?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Yep. He does this every time we get out of school. Even on early dismissal days." She admitted, a bit resigned as Sora danced to an invisible song and then threw himself on Tidus' back, sending both boys sprawling into sand.  
  
"Heeeey! Wait for me!" Selphie squealed, running up to the group, having been the last one to come out of the school building.  
  
"Man! You guys always go ahead with out me!" She cried, bending over to gasp for breath. Running four blocks without pause would do that to someone. Finally, she straightened up and then threw herself on top of Sora, who just burst into another fit of laughs.  
  
"Vacation! Vacation! Sun! Island Fun!" Selphie shouted, getting the attention of several people that passed the gaggle of teenagers, but nobody paid them any attention.  
  
Giggling, Kairi nudged the pile of limbs with her foot.  
  
"Come on guys, you're acting like this is a huge deal or anything. We'll just do what we *always* do." She pointed out, trying to calm them down only to find amazingly deep blue eyes looking up at her.  
  
"So? It's still fun!" Sora insisted, pushing the mirthful Selphie off him and finally rolling off Tidus, who immediately took the opportunity to breathe.  
  
"That-was-attempted-murder!" He exclaimed, thrusting himself off the ground and trying to brush off the clumps that clung to him stubbornly.  
  
"That wasn't attempted murder! This is!" Selphie announced, launching herself at Tidus and throwing both into the sad again.  
  
Shaking his head, Cris chuckled despite himself and decided to go before he got pulled into the mess too.  
  
"Sorry guys, gotta split, mom says that the ferry is coming with a boat load of tourists from Kermany today. Gotta go make sure the kitchen's in order and shit." He grinned at them, and disappeared off into the street.  
  
"Tourists? Right! Tourist season!" Sora yelped when Kairi pinched him none too gently.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?" He demanded, looking at her pitifully.  
  
"For being an idiot. Anyway, shouldn't you go home too?" She asked him with an arched eyebrow, ignoring the minor scuffle that Selphie and Tidus were having on the ground.  
  
"Ooh, right, gotta clean..and...erf. Sorry guys, gotta blow like the wind!"  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Sora hummed a song under his breath contentedly, skipping up the path. His family's large hotel was on a cliff, with the back turned to the ocean. The cove beneath was a private port of sorts that most people didn't even know about. He kept his head down to avoid staring directly into the sun and made his way upwards, avoiding the road in case a car happened by. So, the tourists from Kermany were arriving. That should provide some distracted fun. He really *needed* that.  
  
Sora's smile faded a bit, remembering the restless nights he'd been having. //Argh. Have to stop thinking about that guy. Must. Stop. Thinking. About. Riku. And the leather. Can't forget the-Aaaaaargh!\\ Sora groaned out loud and covered his face with his hands, shaking his head.  
  
He was hopeless. Completely and utterly-  
  
Crashing into a hard chest.  
  
"Oof!" Losing his balance had Sora stumbling backwards from the impact and falling down hard on his ass. He managed not to roll down the slope, and found himself staring at a pair of boots when he finally opened his eyes. Quickly, his eyes followed the boots up a pair of leather clad legs and his heart jumped in his throat, beating wildly. //Riku?\\  
  
Shielded blue eyes met his.  
  
Not Riku.  
  
Sora's shoulders slumped in disappointment before he realized that a hand was being offered to him.  
  
"Don't you want to get up?"  
  
"Yea, I do actually, sorry." Sora flashed a bright smile, grabbing the hand and losing his balance again when he was unexpectedly pulled up quickly, and went stumbling into the man again. He gave a tiny squeak.  
  
"Sorry! Too fast!"  
  
"It was my fault anyway."  
  
The other male stepped back, keeping his shoulders on the little one's shoulders in case he decided that it'd be fun to fall back down again. He blinked, vaguely surprised. //Cute.\\ He declared. //Almost unbearingly so.\\  
  
Sora blushed faintly, then shook his head, grinning carelessly at him.  
  
"Hi! I'm Sora Kogai!" He paused to look the man up and down. Leather. And lots of it. And muscles.  
  
"Tourist, right?"  
  
"Leon Hart. Yes, tourist. Is it that easy to tell?" Leon inquired a bit curious. It seemed that was the first question everybody had asked him ever since he'd gotten off the thing they called a ferry that morning.  
  
"It's the leather. No one around here wears leather." Sora explained lightly, brushing blades of grass from his legs.  
  
"Kermany, right?" He glanced behind Leon towards the towering house.  
  
"Staying at the Celestial?"  
  
"What are you, psychic?"  
  
"Yes." Sora replied back as if it was the most normal thing in the world, making his way down the sidewalk. Despite himself, Leon found himself almost smiling. Rolling his eyes, he turned and followed the younger boy; completely forgetting that he'd been walking down to the store to get ice cream for his fickle girlfriend. He caught up to the pixie just as he was walking through the double doors into air conditioned lobby.  
  
"Do you work here?"  
  
Mischievous blue eyes sparkled at him underneath messy bangs.  
  
"You could say that." He turned to the blonde girl attending the front desk and grabbed a paper from her hands.  
  
"Busy today?"  
  
The girl shook her head, leaning on the desk casually.  
  
"Nope. Not high season busy at least. You have painting duty today." She told him in a perky voice, using her long nails to toy with a pen. She watched as Sora's face puckered up in distaste.  
  
"Aaargh. Fine, fine, I could have had cleaning bathrooms." Sora sighed, and then pulled away from the table, heading towards the personnel doorway, and disappearing behind the doors.  
  
Noticing that the tall man with the icy eyes was still around, Mina gave him an arched eyebrow.  
  
"Is there something that I would be able to help you with today Mr.Hart?"  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
Mina blinked at him.  
  
"Uhm, Sora? He's the owner's kid. He's also the scuba diving instructor if you're interested, we have some lovely Fire Co-"  
  
Leon looked at her, and she shut her mouth in the middle of her words, knowing that the *last* thing he was interested in were Destiny Island's Fire Coral abundance.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Andro 


	4. Friendship

Title: Freak Storm  
Author: Andro  
Rating: NC-17(later)  
Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. ^^  
Author Notes: Because some of you protested, I decided to cut the Leon thing short rather abruptly. Plus, it would have taken me a lot longer to update otherwise. Not to mention it's been a while too. *sweatdrop* Uhm. I'll shush. But thanks for everyone who reviewed, here's chapter four. =)  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Weeks Later  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Riku had been quiet for the past two hours. He wasn't pouting, but he was damn well upset. Summer had finally come, and just as he was intent on going off on a road trip with his three best friends, his mother decided to be a "caring and loving parental unit" and "do what was best for his being." Which meant being shipped off to a backwater island where he'd be sleeping in sand, and eating fish all summer. What a prospect. And it wasn't even his fault. Well, not entirely. Riku's behavior had finally hit the last straw with a fight he'd been in about two weeks prior, which had resulted in a small injury on his part.   
//Shawn was in trouble, so I helped him out. I get sent away. That's fucking lovely...\\ He growled. Riku had sat slumped in his chair for a little while, considering on just how he was going to amuse himself for the next three months.  
//And I couldn't even... aghh...\\ The trip had been taken well on his part, but once he discovered he'd have to leave his bike in the city...  
//And Kel better not ride it either... I'll kill him. I will...\\ Finally, they arrived, and Riku disembarked onto the docks, scanning randomly for any sign with his name on it. He was going to be staying with a host family for the summer. They owned a hotel or something, he didn't really catch their name... but he really hoped they had a sign up... Riku had no idea what they looked like. Riku's outfit, the leather jacket over the fishnet shirt, and leather pants with crimson slashes down the sides; was hot to say the least, but he didn't have anything cooler... so he just unzipped the jacket fully and hoped for a breeze off the ocean.  
//Its the same temperature back home... why does it feel hotter?\\ Riku noticed a few people staring at him. Probably the natives.  
//Eh.\\  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"Why do I have to hold up the sign?"  
"Because you're the tallest."  
"So? I wasn't the one that demanded that she come with us. Make her hold the sign." The blonde youth complained, throwing a glance at the tiny girl that had her arms curled around Sora's left elbow. He, for once, was simply ignoring that, looking around for someone to approach them. Tidus was complaining about having to hold the large sign that proclaimed "Riku Jakunen" in bright blue letters with an arrow pointing down at the trio. It was a simple welcoming committee of Kairi Meiwaku in a sand-yellow dress, Tidus Oceanious without his usual blitzball and Sora Kogai with his normal red body suit and a jacket wrapped around his waist. They'd been waiting around the dock for a while, and the sun was starting to beat down them.  
They were used to it of course, but it was different to just stand around in the sun then from running around splashing in the water.  
Bored, Sora sighed and flicked red tipped bangs out of his face.  
"Dude. Who the heck is that?"  
"Hn?" Looking up at Kairi's words, Sora blinked and then jerked back out of instinct, almost bringing Kairi down.  
"SORA!"  
"Sorry Kairi!" Apologizing took his attention off the newcomer for a second, but then Sora looked up again and meet gorgeous green eyes. He'd pondered upon the possibility that it might be Riku who was coming to stay with them, but...  
"Riku.." His lips mouthed the word silently. Then blushed darkly, thoughts flickering with dazzling speed to the tall tourist, Leon he'd met a while back. They'd had a brief fling he supposed, though all the mean while he'd been thinking of someone else...  
Riku saw the sign a split second before he saw the group under it. Walking over with his suitcase and backpack, Riku then took the time to notice who exactly was under said sign. Eyebrows raised, and he grinned at the boy he recognized.  
"Country bumpkin!" He grinned.  
//I'm staying with Sora...? Or... wait... or am I staying with that kid?\\ Riku paused to consider the rest of the team. The other boy was looking at him with very large eyes and mouth partially open like a suffocating cod fish. The girl was staring at him too, but differently. She was actually being semi polite about it, however looking a little upset about something.  
"Oi! Oi!" Sora flushed a dark, violent red.  
"Don't -call- me that!"  
"....?" Questioningly, Kairi tugged at Sora's arm, demanding to know what was up.  
Tidus on the other hand, was grateful that he finally got to lower the sign. Curiously, he looked at 'Riku', with raised eyebrows. Well. Sora's idea that it was the same man that he'd met in the city was right. He blinked. //Sora hung out with this guy? He  
looks...tough.\\  
"He's-I met him in Rokio when I visited my grandparents a while back." Sora tried to explain, still stealing glances at Riku under lowered eyelashes.  
"Ookaaay..." She shrugged and released on arm to wave at Riku.  
"Hi! I'm Kairi, I guess you know Sora, and that's Tidus." The arm returned with the other arm on Sora's elbow.  
Raising his blue eyes to the sky in an effort not to yank the imprisoned limb away, Sora waved as well.  
"You didn't bring your bike?"  
The wide grin faded suddenly.  
"No... I couldn't. The island's mostly sand right? It'd kill it..." Riku then shrugged it off, attempting to forget that factor for a moment.  
"Anyway... Tidus... Kairi? Nice to meet you guys... do you all live together or something?"  
//I don't have to live with her, do I?\\ Kairi looked nice, but it was just a vibe Riku got off the girl that he didn't like. The factor that she was glued to Sora was probably another addition to that general distaste as well.  
"Nah, you're living with me. We're just always together." Sora explained, trying to nicely pull his arm out of Kairi's grasp. Desperately, his blue eyes met Tidus' in a pleading motion over her head. The message was clear. 'Get. Her. OFF. Me.' Grinning, Tidus shook his head and dumped the board in a nearby trash can.  
"You'll get used to us being around all the time. We're like siblings that never go away." He told Riku cheerfully.   
"So, got any baggage?"  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"There. Unpacked." Riku was staying in one of the rooms at the Kogai's hotel, The Celestial. It was on the fourth floor, which was off limits to guests, as that was the floor the family made their home on.  
There was still about three spare bedrooms, and they graciously gave him the largest. Not that he needed it.  
//Wow. Once the bike's gone, I really don't got much...\\ It was both an amusing and kind of sad thought. He'd also thankfully changed into a set of cooler clothes. Riku now donned a tight yellow vest, with black backing, leather straps that criss-crossed over his chest, black pants with blue chaps over them, and he'd exchanged his boots for some warmer weather shoes. He'd be much cooler now.  
//Must be all the buildings and the smog... not as much direct sunlight.\\ He wiped his face. The Tidus kid had helped him carry some of his baggage homeward, but the outfit he wore still got him very hot; and a mild sheet of sweat now covered his skin.  
//No leather for a while, I suppose...\\ Riku thought sadly. He wore the material almost exclusively.  
"Ehh what the hell..." He put on his leather wristlets and gloves and walked out of his room. Voices trailed down the hall.   
"Kairi, are you ever going to let go of my arm?" Sora questioned, nearing the breaking point of his patience. Having a girl hanging on to you for almost two full hours would do that, even to the normally cheerful boy. She only ignored him and kept dragging him to Riku's room. Not that he *minded* going to Riku's room, but yes, he had legs, he knew how to walk. He could walk. Apparently, she didn't understand that. Behind them, Selphie snickered and made kissing noises right next to Sora's ear, which made him periodically twitch and rub his ear against his shoulder. That tickled!  
That was the scene that greeted Riku as soon as he stepped out of his new room. Two overly cheerful girls in yellow dresses and one pained looking Sora who looked at him with a "Save me!" look in his large blue eyes.  
And to which Riku winced internally. He'd tried to save Sora earlier... he was going to ask him to help with the luggage. At least it would get the Kairi girl off of him. But Tidus was too quick for that.  
//Oh god... there's two of them? Poor Sora... \\  
Closing his door behind him, Riku walked up to his new "host brother" and put a hand on his shoulder.  
"How bout showing me around a little, huh Sora? I'm the lost one now..." Subtly pulling, Sora started to walk away. Kairi was too surprised by the sudden advance and let go of her crush's arm.  
She stared after the two of them, an odd expression crossing her face. New guy or not, she didn't deal well with competition of any kind!  
Looking amused, Selphie put a hand on her shoulder and directed her down the other pair of stairs.  
"Come on, I heard that the flowers are in bloom on the meadow in Fun."  
Hearing that, Sora almost sagged in relief   
"Thanks Riku, I love her, but she really needs to back off. Like maybe a hundred meters." Sora whispered, leading the older teen to the main set of stairs.  
There was an elevator in the building, but they just never used it.  
"So, got any particular place you want to go to, or do you just want to head on over to Fun and avoid meeting my parents just yet?"  
He laughed  
"Well, if they're busy I don't wanna bug 'em..." Riku felt a little awkward being here, like he was a big problem being dumped off into someone else's lap for a while. (Which he supposed he was.) That, and outside just seemed like such a better idea. Now he was in lighter clothes, Riku'd be fine. Then he blinked.   
"Wait a sec, 'head over to Fun'? You pullin' some Island-talk on me or something?" He chuckled.  
//Shit... can't believe I ended up living with Sora. What are the chances?\\  
"Well, they're kind of busy, but knowing them they'll stop for like an hour to talk to you. Dunno how much you'd like *that*..." Sora shrugged and hooked his thumbs around the dark blue jacket wrapped around his hips. He was wearing a body suit built for scuba diving, but then again he always wore something like that. No one ever knew when they were going to just  
suddenly drop whatever they were doing and head on over to the water.  
"And no, it's not slang." He rolled his eyes.   
"Fun is our island-well, Wakka, Tidus, Selphie, Kairi and mine's island. Technically, my family owns it, but it's too far away and too tiny for tourists to get a kick out of it, us five own it and spend all day there before paddling back here at night-or we camp out over there for days." Sora smiled, memories brought up.   
"Or even weeks if we want to." He raised an eyebrow up at Riku.   
"Unless you don't think you're up to some fun in the water...hmn, city boy?"  
"City-boy? Huh. Swimming sounds damn good to me, Country Bumpkin." Still, the prospect of being able to camp out on an island for weeks without worry of intervening parents was very tempting.... and if he got to spend them with Sora...  
///Ya know, these three months prolly won't be that bad after all...\\\  
Sora rolled his eyes.  
"Don't call me that. It's not like I talk with horrendous grammar or anything like that." He berated him lightly, leading both down past the concierge desk, were Mina, a blonde girl with large blue eyes waved absently at Sora before returning to her magazine. Holding back a chuckle, Sora ducked into the double doors that led into the maze of what he liked to call 'backways'.  
The hallways there led to things like the kitchen, storerooms and other things that only people that worked there had the right to go into. Finally, after walking down a long hall, Sora pushed open a door and walked out into brilliant sunlight. They were now in the back of the hotel. He then walked down a pair of stairs that led them straight into a deserted piece of the beach. It was slightly on the rock filled side, so it wasn't safe for swimmers, but it was perfect for those that knew how to handle boats. He picked Mariah, a small boat that could handle two and gestured for Riku to get in.  
"Have you been to beach before?"  
Riku considered the boat, and then considered the waves. It looked stable enough, and he trusted Sora.   
//If Sora can trust *me* on a bike, then I sure as hell can trust him here... at least we're not speeding at 30 MPH two feet from parked cars...\\\  
"Well... I've been to the beach on the main land a few times... but it wasn't anything like this. It's pretty much just a plain of sand with tons of food stands, and garbage everywhere... so I just grabbed some food and booked it. The water there isn't very good for your health either..."  
An appalled look crossed Sora's face at hearing those words. That sounded absolutely horrible. He shook his head.  
"Don't worry, everything around here is perfect. Everyone is totally into recycling and any tourist that litters gets fined 500 meseta on the first offense, a thousand on the second and jail on the third. We're really strict on keeping the whole place natural." He explained, untying Mariah's knot and pushing her out into deeper water before slipping inside and grabbing a hold of the pair of oars and began to paddle towards Fun, which was roughly half a mile away. He moved slowly at first because of the rocks, but then began giving it his all once they were out in clear water until they reached Destiny Island Fun.  
"We're here!" Jumping off the boat, Sora splashed in the low water and pulled Mariah higher into the sand, then allowed his arms to rest for a bit.  
"You can pretty much do anything you want here, nobody checks on us and there's only four other people besides me here." Sora explained, looking around for Tidus or Wakka. Selphie and Kairi couldn't possibly be there yet.  
Good.  
Riku got out of the boat, stepping into moist, richly colored sand. He was very impressed. What had he been expecting?  
//I dunno... lots of trees... I guess... maybe a shambled tent or something and a bonfire...\\ Boy was he wrong. There were actual house-like structures, and the "forest" was limited to rabidly growing bushes and shrubbery that maintained around the mountain part and dispersed amongst the buildings, as well as the palm trees that danced lightly with their weighted fruits. Beyond the dock was a spring, a pathway leading up to a house on a porch-tier, and a walkway to a verandah as well as an excellent lookout point.   
There was also a shore side shack that obviously lead up to a bridge; which brought you to a smaller island, no more bigger than a large room, and...  
//Its filled, and I doubt I'm seeing everything...\\  
"Whoa... this... this is great, Sora." He managed, taking all the new stuff in at once.  
"Mn? Oh.." Sora looked around, and smiled faintly. He didn't know how an outsider would look at it, since he'd always been there. His smile grew and he crossed his arms behind his back, deciding it'd be all right to do it. He leaned in close to Riku, looking sweetly mischievous, bangs curving around his face.  
"You should feel honored Mr. Jakunen, you're the first outsider that hasn't lived in the island with us since we were little that has had the pleasure of seeing Fun."   
"Heh..." Riku smirked, and turned for a comeback.  
"Well, I do... but then again, Mr. Kogai, you should feel honored.. I never let *anyone* on my bike..." He didn't think it was a justly comparison, but it *was* his most prized possession.  
"So there're other kids here too?" Riku didn't have to wait long for a reply. Something round, blue and streaked came flying for his head, and on reflex, he brought up his forearm and smacked it. The blitzball went flying.  
"Awww... you're supposed to get HIT with it!!" Tidus complained, and dove out into the ocean to retrieve his ball. Another boy, this one with slightly anti-gravity hair, was laughing.  
"Oi, Sora...? This your new "brudder", ya?"   
"Yea! He is! And I'd appreciate it if you didn't try to kill him Wakka!" Sora shouted back good naturedly, resuming his normal position of a carefree boy. He watched as Tidus returned after a few seconds, dripping wet with the ball in his arms. He smiled easily and waved at Riku.  
"I see you saved Sora from the leech!" He called out cheerfully, jogging out into the beach.  
Sora rolled his eyes.   
"One, don't call Kairi that, and two, how come you're assuming he saved me?"  
Tidus grinned.  
"'Cause you can never say no to her and you always get one of us to save you." With that, he threw the ball over to Wakka who caught it-or rather, it bounced off his forehead and he began hitting it with his knees.  
Sora bristled.  
"Show off!" Turning to Riku, Sora resisted the urge to roll his eyes.  
"That's Wakka. And now you've seen *everyone*."  
Riku nodded at the new acquaintance. Wakka just grinned, and did a back flip, kicking the ball back to Tidus and the two boys commenced in juggling the blue, slightly bumpy, blitzball back and forth.  
//Whoa.\\  
"So with him here, does that mean we don't have to save you anymore from the lee- Kairi, Sora?" Tidus asked, kneeing the ball back Wakka's way.  
"Hahah... you really need to tell her otherwise, Sora, man. She'll jes' hang on you like a parrot to a tree branch if ya don't, ya?"  
//So... that Kairi isn't his girlfriend after all...\\ Riku was a little happy (to say the least) to find out that piece of info.  
Slipping his arms behind his head, Sora sighed in a resigned manner.  
"Yea, yea, I hear you." He made a face at the two older teens.   
"Do you honestly think I WANT her to hang around me all the time and be clingy and to wear those necklaces that she's always making? 'Cause I DON'T. And Selphie doesn't help at all, she thinks it's hilarious." For an extra emphasis, he threw in a pout at the end and barely had enough time to hit back with his forehead the blitzball that had headed his way.  
"Aww, come on', stop bitching and let's play some Blitzball! Us against you two!" Tidus declared, lifting himself up onto the path that lead to the cavern.  
Sora made a face.  
"You're kidding me right? He probably doesn't even know what Blitzball is-against the captain and co-Captain of the Blitzball team?" He raised an eyebrow.  
Riku didn't know, but he was pretty decent at sports...so he was willing to give it a try.  
"Eh. Its okay, Sora... just explain it to me. I'm sure I'll get the hang of it eventually..." Riku began walking, but paused.   
"'Nless you wanna do something else, of course. Doesn't matter to me... I'm still getting used to bein' here, so I'm open to just about anything."  
"Eh.." Sora glanced at the grinning duo and rolled his eyes. Then he began explaining the rules to Riku, who understood the basics right off the bat and soon enough, the game was underway.  
The game went surprisingly well for Riku. They all decided to play an above-water game of Blitz, since they doubted Riku could hold his breath as long as they could (which he agreed to. 5 minutes? Hah. Right.). And so the game began. It was very similar to football, except the ball had to go through a hoop raised a little off the ground, and it was typically handled by round-about kicks and head butts. The newcomer did rather well, and after he figured out it was pretty much full-contact (Sora forgot to mention that, and Tidus tackled him in the first second he had the ball much to his chagrin. Sora had looked rather sheepish at over seeing that tiny detail.), Riku was almost unstoppable; Wakka only a match-up because of his similar size and weight to the silver-haired teen.   
But they still lost. By two points no less. Sora was twitching over that, but it only took him a couple seconds to realize that that was the closest he'd ever come to beating the other two, which cheered him up immensely and had him hugging Riku tightly, ignoring Tidus' taunts that he'd never beat them at Blitzball.  
To that, he only stuck out his tongue and continued dancing in delight until the other two decided it was time to go home and got into their respective boats.  
Sora waved good bye and then flopped down on the sand, letting his head drop back.  
"Whoo! You're definitely going to be awesome if you keep playing Blitzball. Though you might want to work on your underwater breathing time..." Closing his eyes, Sora sank into the soft sand.  
Riku laid down next to Sora, and sighed. The cool sand felt great on his burning skin.  
"Heh.. Thanks. You're really good too... really quick. But... whoa.. those two are really unbelievable..." He closed his eyes as well, and both boys missed the gray clouds that were starting to coagulate in the blue sky above them.   
  
*~*~*~  
  
Next chapter: The reason you should never be prepared for rain.  
  



	5. Consumation

**Tittle: **Freak Storm  
**Author:** Andro  
**Rating:** This section is a lemon.  
**Pairing:** Riku x Sora  
**Author Notes: **^_^; See? It didn't take me eternity and three years to post the next chapter up. I would have earlier, but it was my birthday and I hung out with my friends for a few days.(And I started school, and I just had my first job interview yesturday... I got the job too, whoo! ^.~)  
**  
*~*~*~**  
  
"How do you guys get up to five minutes without breath? I think I'd drown before one and a half..."  
"Well...we've all lived here for at least thirteen years, and at least half of those were spent in the water, so it's just a matter of practice." Sora tilted his head to the right, his eyes still closed. He couldn't see Riku, but he could feel him next to him,  
a warm presence.   
"Not all of us can do it though. Kairi and Selphie can't. I barely can. Tidus and Wakka are just crazy about Blitzball. That's all they do, so it's not a problem for them. I can keep my breath that long because I'm a diver. But still, that was great Mr. Jakunen. Congratulations on surviving Wakka and Tidus' test. Next, Selphie will see if you're up to her standards by dragging you around and seeing how long you can tolerate Ms. Sunshine herself. And if you're lucky, Kairi might not even make you wear a pink coral necklace for a week." A drop of water splashed down on Sora's chin and he opened his eyes, startled, then groaned at seeing the troubled sky above them. It was then that the sun that had been shinning on them disappeared and a wind began to blow.  
"Great. Just what we needed. A freak storm."  
"Mmm?" Riku opened his eyes, and was rewarded with a water drop in his left eye.  
"Ah..." He sat up, blinking sporadically for a second.  
  
"Freak storm? What? Are they bad..?" Riku looked at Mariah. "We should probably head back home then, huh?"   
"Nope. We can't leave. It looks like it's getting stronger, and I don't want to be caught out there when the real eye hits!" Sora shouted behind his shoulder, running to catch the boat before she was swept away in the growing waves. Catching a hold of the bow, he pulled until she was making an indent on the sand, then tied her securely to one of the bridge's support beams. The rain was starting to go from a playful drizzle, to an all out downpour. Sora groaned. //This is why I hate freak storms. They come, they go, and nobody knows when they end.\\ Running back, he grabbed Riku's hand and pulled him along to the main of the island and to the rope ladder that was almost hidden from view since it tended to meld against the background color. Both boys climbed up the stairs and found themselves in a small tree house. There was a blanket hanging up on the wall, and a lantern in the corner, but not much else. Shutting the door behind him, Sora leaned heavily against it, breath coming in small little gasps as water trailed down his body.   
"I hate freak storms. I hate them I hate them I hate them." He complained, raising his head to look at Riku, realizing how it might look to an outsider.  
"Don't worry though, they're not usually dangerous and only last an hour or two."  
"Really? Ooh good..." Riku'd been a little nervous...and being used to being in weather-proof buildings during storms made him even more so considering all between him and the outside was a thin wooden wall, and a leafy canopy.  
"Man... we were out there not even a minute... I'm soaked..." Riku shook his head, as water relentlessly trailed down his body. He'd been wanting to cool off after the game, but the rain was a little *too* refreshing.  
//Great. Sopping wet, and stuck in a tree house for two hours... and with Sora... agg... great. Better get the resolve of a saint, Riku... better get it now..\\  
"Yea. Another reason why I hate them." Pushing dripping strands of hair out of his face, Sora unwrapped his jacket from his waist and twisted it to rinse out the water. Droplets fell in a heavy river down the floor, but the water just slipped through the cracks in it and didn't form a puddle. Flicking it open, Sora used it to try to dry his hair as best he could before rinsing it again and handing it to Riku.   
Goose pimples were beginning to break out over his skin because of the small gusts of winds that managed to sneak through the wood, and Sora rubbed his arms, shivering.  
"You might as well get out of that clothing you know, it'll probably just get chillier." Sora commented, glancing at Riku and sighing in appreciation before looking away and using a match to turn on the lamp.   
//Ooh no... no. no. Don't ask me to do that...\\\ Riku, instead, began scrubbing his hair dry. And then his shoulders and chest. If he got himself dry enough, he wouldn't have to take the clothes off, right? Right? The wind picked up and found its way through the cracks in the tree house.  
//Shit that's cold!\\ Wouldn't be even worse if he took the layers of clothing *off*? At least now he had a little insulation... bah.  
"Jeezus... and it was so w-warm earlier..." He relented and took the vest off, it nearly sticking to him like an adhered skin. Wringing it out, he laid it aside to dry, and handed Sora his jacket back.  
"T-thanks..."  
Looking at Riku oddly, Sora decided that living in Rokio didn't make Riku used to the cold. Living in a sunny, warm place all year round like Destiny Islands didn't make him any more used to the cold either, but he was used to the chill that freak storms and being wet brought. Nodding, he accepted the jacket and rinsed it again, using it to dry his arms and legs-the part that the body suit didn't manage to cover-and walked over to the wall, picking off the large blanket.  
Turning, he managed to look innocent despite the rather carnal thoughts making suggestions in his head as he offered it to Riku with a pale blush spread across his face.  
"Here. Sorry this is your first day here. Freak storms don't happen often.." Riku snagged the blanket and wrapped it around himself.  
" S'okay... not like you can control the weather...they don't? Heh. Good. Sorry, I'm not too used to getting out in the rain.." He admitted, then realizing he was very much hogging the blanket.   
"Oi, there's only one of these, right? C'mere. I'll share it." Riku moved the blanket until there was a larger piece of it over-hanging his right side.  
//Oooh no you won't...\\ The angel side piped up, sounding threatening.  
//Yes you will...\\   
//Saint... think saint...\\ Riku chanted.  
Not one to argue when he was cold, Sora nodded and walked up to the taller teen, letting the corner wrap around his shoulder. It was better, but out of being polite he kept a slight distance from Riku. A moment of silence.  
//...? Oh, come on, I'm not gonna jump him or anything, 'besides, it'll be warmer. I wouldn't hesitate at all if it were Wakka or Tidus.\\ Giving up, Sora sighed and pulled himself closer to the other until there was a bit more than breath's width between their bodies and crossed his arms over chest, rubbing them together.  
"Reminder to self: Next time I re-stock the tree house, I'm bringing heater, blankets, spare change of clothing and a cell phone."  
"G-Good plan..." Riku agreed, watching Sora for a moment, and striving to keep the slightly less-than-pure thoughts and ideas out of his mind. And his little Shoulder Devil wasn't helping. Riku began rubbing his upper arms to ward off the cold that was steadily sinking in.  
//Saint, saint saint.\\  
It wasn't really working.  
Looking up, Sora blinked at the odd expression on Riku's face and let his mind wander a bit past innocent. He could imagine himself suggesting that they share body heat-and then rolled his eyes at himself and stepped out of the blanket.  
"Okay. This isn't working." He announced, turning back to Riku. He studied their situation, and then sighed and reached up at his neck to fiddle until he found the zipper that kept the diving suit snug against his body and pulled it down to his hips, pushing off the top and tying it off around his waist. Less wet clothing to deal with in a way.  
With that, Sora reached up and gently pushed Riku down by his shoulders until he sat on the floor. The older teen found himself staring at unreadable cerulean eyes. Sora's hands lingered a little too long on the other's shoulders before Sora forced himself to take them off.   
"Hopefully, the storm will stop in a bit." He whispered, feeling like that was what the atmosphere called for before slipping next to Riku, shoulder to shoulder as he wrapped the blanket again over them and he leaned lightly against the other boy.  
Riku shut his eyes and shivered, albeit not all due to the cold either.  
//Dude... calm down... he's just keeping the two of you warm... calm down.\\ He was in the middle of damning his hormones when a stray thought (due to the shoulder Devil most likely) wondered just exactly Sora was wearing under that scuba suit of his.  
//Nuthin' .... Oh god...\\  
"Y-yeah... it'll stop s-soon I'm sure..."  
Twisting his face up, Sora found himself dangerously close to Riku's. He frowned faintly. //Down hormones. Down.\\  
"Riku? Are you okay? You're trembling worse than I am and you're stuttering." Sora frowned again. This coming from the usually cool and whatever Riku was starting to bother him. Sighing, the younger of the two pulled himself closer and wrapped his arms around Riku's waist, pressing his head against his shoulder.   
"I'm sorry."  
//Ahhhh!\\ Riku squeezed his eyes shut, a sort of choking noise being held back in his throat... barely audible but there.  
//I won't be able to handle this much longer... god... Storm? Stop soon. Stop quickly. please. Or I will end up raping the kid.\\  
"Ahh..." Unfortunately, Sora was very warm; and Riku was quite, quite, cold.  
//He's freezing.\\ Sora sighed. //I want to kiss him. I really wish I had stocked up the room last week when I had the change. I really want to kiss him. I really, really need to stop that thought before it goes-I want to push him down-aargh, too late.\\ Sighing, Sora brushed his lips lightly against the skin of Riku's shoulder, hoping Riku would pass it off as an accident.  
"There's a cave below off next to the fountain, it might be warmer in there if you want to try it."   
"No, we'd have to go out there... " Riku replied, voice sounding a little strained. "Besides, it's below ground right? So it'd probably be even colder..." The older boy felt the light, nearly breeze soft, kiss against his shoulder, and stopped. Was that what it was? Ooh god.. he hoped so. If not, he was going to have to warn Sora very soon or he'd end up jumping the boy.   
"Mn, you're right." Sora nodded, recognizing logic when he heard it. He sighed, and let his forehead rest again Riku's shoulder again. His fingers twitched, and he resisted the urge to run his hands over the older teen's salivation worth body. He might be able to pass it off as friendly concern, but he wasn't sure he could stop if he started. He let out a long breath. //What in the world must he be thinking?\\   
A stray breeze caught Sora across his uncovered legs and he shivered. If the storm began to die down, he could attempt to get them to mainland again. Anything to get away from Riku, take a shower and take a long, long sleep and fix his hormones.  
Riku couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't. Not when the boy he'd been thinking of and remembering off and on for a full two months after they met incidentally, was here, pressed against his half naked body... half naked himself... and after Riku originally thought he'd never see him again? No. Wasn't going to happen. In fact... he commended himself for going this far.  
"Sora...?" He said, voice catching from resisting what he wanted for such an eternity.  
//Look up look up gods look up... \\  
"Mn?" Sora mumbled absently, having been drawn into one of his little fantasy worlds. Sighing, he tilted his head at Riku with a questioning azure gaze and licked his lips nervously, that being the first time in a while that he'd bothered to look up at his friend in the eye. //Hell....hellhellhell..\\ Sora leaned in close.  
//I'll warn him, yep.. I'll.. nope. I won't.\\ Before he could mention anything of an apology, Riku leaned down and closed the currently minimal space between them; and kissed the younger teen desperately.  
Everything that had been building up until now was let go as he did, and Riku decided to savor it while it lasted. And he also hoped Sora wouldn't hate him too much. Riku turned into the kiss to get a little better leverage, and continued it, putting his colder hands on Sora's warm shoulders.  
Normally, Sora might have been stunned by the other's actions, but at that moment, he didn't care. He'd been closing in to do the same thing himself, and wasn't completely sure of who had started the kiss and it didn't matter...  
Eyelashes flickering down, Sora raised a hand to curl around Riku's cheek and responded with equal fervor, curling his free arm around the other's neck and pulling him up to make do for their height difference.  
///Oohh... thank-you...\\ The momentum of Sora's actions, paired with how Riku was sitting ended with them in a rather compromising position. Riku pinned Sora to the floor of the tree house, the kiss ended, but he didn't stop; not now that he knew Sora wanted this too. The kisses continued furriously: Sora's cheeks, lips, neck, all getting bombarded.  
Blue eyes closed out of their own volition and Sora sighed softly in pleasure, using his hands to skim lightly down Riku's back and through his hair, exploring and warming the icy skin with hot touches.  
He bared his throat, asking silently to be marked and noted in the far back of his mind that the storm didn't sound as severe as it had a few minutes earlier, but now it didn't matter one bit to him.  
Riku hummed pleasantly, moving down to the area Sora opened for him; massaging the softer skin there with his lips, and varying his assault from soft licks to nips. One of Riku's hands began trailing absently down Sora's body, while the other supported him so he wouldn't crush his newly found lover. Pulling back slightly, he grinned; and blew on one of the marks  
that was steadily appearing.   
"I've been wanting to do that forever.." He murmured, more to himself, but still audible to Sora too.  
Glancing at Riku from the corner of his eye, Sora had enough presence of mind to raise an eyebrow questioningly.  
"Don't tell me Mr. City Boy actually remembered the little Country Bumpkin that he almost ran over, did he?" Sora teased lightly, sliding warm hands sinuously down Riku's back to press him down intimately against his pinned body. Curious, he followed the small bumps that formed the spinal cord until he curved his palms around Riku's behind, squeezing.  
"Mmm..." Riku shut his eyes for a second, and replied, smirking.  
"You were walking in the street and you know it..." He attacked again, biting lightly at Sora's  
lower lip before tracing them over teasingly with his tongue.  
"I was walking -across- the street." Sora retorted, then quit trying to talk as he finally managed to capture the taller teen's lips in an eager kiss, flicking his tongue lightly over closed lips until they gave way and he experimented thoroughly with his first French kiss. Being submissive all the time definitely wasn't Sora's style, so he pressed up a knee, again nudging between Riku's legs until they too, moved apart and he rubbed his thigh against the bulge he found there.  
/Ahhhh..\\ He hadn't been expecting that. Riku continued the kiss on, feeling his left arm getting sore from holding himself up; and slowly lowering to straddle Sora's hips; and pushing Sora's knee back down to the floor.  
"Mm... damn." The wanted touch had stopped but it was either that, or to collapse and that wouldn't have felt very good at a falling velocity.   
Riku smirked, and pulled back slightly, running his hands down Sora's chest, to his waistline; where the suit had originally stopped in the beginning.  
A normal person would have stopped, panicked to wonder if what they were doing was right. But not even a faint thought of that rose in Sora's mind. In a way, he was very practical and straightforward. Now that he knew Riku desired him as well, Sora found no reason to object and only arched up slightly, letting a soft moan pass through his lips. That was his first time,  
besides that man from Kermany... a few stolen kisses and harmless flirting had been all. While he'd honestly liked Leon, he didn't really warm up to the idea of him, even when he knew that he'd never see Riku again. Besides, Leon had been married.  
On the other hand, he'd thought about what he'd like to do to Riku if they ever saw each other again in the months that they had been separated, but Sora had never actually realized that it was possible to find the other boy again. And most certainly not that soon.   
Still, Sora was never one to question his luck and went with it, relaxing on the floor of the cabin, staring up at the older teen on top of him with what could be termed a coy smile.  
Gentle, confident fingers brushed delicately down to where the dark body suit started, and tugged, peeling away to reveal more tanned skin-without a tan line. Sora hid another grin. Not having the girls around had more than one benefit, after all. He would have lifted his hips to help the tugging along, except that there was one very sexy silver haired teen sitting on them. So Sora settled for squirming and pushing up, letting his head drop back against the floor.  
Riku backpedaled slightly, just enough for his weight to get off of Sora's waist, and only long enough to dispose of the barrier. He wanted to stop the physical contact as little as possible. As he pulled the still damp one piece off, the older teen noted the lack of tan line, and slid a finger over where one should be.  
"So Kairi *does* leave you alone at some point… unless you don't mind her voyeurism?" He raised an eyebrow, smirking, removing the suit as an afterthought, and tossing it carelessly to rest next to his abandoned yellow vest. Riku instead assumed a spot on Sora's side, and slowly teased his right hand down and across the younger's thigh, leather glove catching with its  
texture.   
"She isn't a girlfriend or anything like that, right?"  
He prompted, hand brushing temptingly against Sora's awakening erection  
"N-no-she's not." Sora mumbled, having to pause briefly to remember who they were talking about. Color rose in his cheeks, his breath pulling up short. He raised himself up to lean over, running his tongue teasingly across the other boy's lips before pulling back; trailing butterfly soft kisses down a pale strong throat, the quickening beat of Riku's heart matching his own made Sora sigh softly and lowered his head to take one nipple into his mouth. His hips arched upwards, seeking more contact with Riku's covered hand.  
"Ahh... good.." He murmured, forgetting what he was replying to. Reaching out to greet the boy's tongue with his own, Riku was surprised by the sudden downward attack on his chest, rewarding Sora slightly, starting a slow rhythm.  
"Mm..." The leather glove wasn't as smooth as skin, and caught and stalled in places, giving a much rougher feel to the light ministrations Riku was actually doing.  
Distracted, Sora pressed his forehead against Riku's chest, letting his shoulders tense as he moaned, closing his eyes to the pleasure. Eagerly, he pushed his hips into the other's warm hand, any pretenses of teasing gone. A needy sound erupted from the back of Sora's throat as he looked up into amazingly bright green eyes and tried to tug Riku back on top of him.  
He wanted to feel him everywhere on his body, inside and out.  
"Mmm... poor Sora... are you cold?" The older boy purred and relented to Sora's wishes, climbing on top of him. His hand not relenting or stopping its actions. Riku leaned down to nip at the boy's collarbone, before licking a wet line down Sora's chest, finding a nipple and sucked. Hard.  
Sora bit hard on the inside of his cheek to refrain from crying out loud at the liquid fire that was running through his veins. With pleasure came hints of pain, and he bathed in the sensation, clutching Riku to his upper body and throwing his head back, sapphire eyes dark and dazed with lust. He sought to return the feelings being given to him, but from his position,  
Sora could do precious little but squirm and gasp. //I want to make him feel good too...\\  
It wasn't typical of Riku to take care of his partner's needs solely for an extended time, but doing this to Sora was better at the moment than what Sora could give him. Well... almost.  
//Gnnh... god..\\ Riku's pants were becoming tighter, and his boxers very restraining. He groaned, but continued, marking a trail up to Sora's ear, nipping it.  
"Have you been thinking about this...?" Riku said, voice low, his hand speeding up slightly.  
"I have.."   
Sliding a glance out the corner of his eyes at Riku, Sora's body gave a delighted shiver, and he fought to grasp the thoughts that were rapidly spinning out of his control and fading away in the onslaught of pleasure. Stubbornly, the island born boy forced his lips to move.  
"I w-ah-wish you would have told me sooner so that we-" A low whimper and more thrusting. "-could be doing this....on your bed right now..." Possibly after the deal was done, Sora might take up teasing the older teen, but at that moment, hormones were in control. Using strength from years of constant exercise on Island Fun, the brunette pushed his lover over into the floor and pulled the gloved hand away from his cock, knowing that he wouldn't last another minute of that torture. With a focused expression on his face, Sora slithered down the muscled body until his hands caught a hold of the zipper that held Riku's pants together and swiftly pulled it down, noting with disappointment that he had another barrier to face in the shape of Riku's black boxers. He glanced up at Riku.  
"You wear way too many things." Off went the pants and shoes, and Sora kneeled between the other teen's spread legs, rubbing his cheek over a tight, tense plane of stomach, slowly making his way to the prominent bulge inside Riku's final piece of clothing, teasing him again.  
"Ooh... you're telling me..." He replied, having wished to have dressed in bare minimal when this little escapade had begun. Riku was also silently thanking whatever deity was present that he was getting the attention his body was demanding for.  
Sora-torture was fun, but this would probably be better. Who was he kidding. It would be. Green eyes peered, half closed down at younger boy.  
"..." He didn't say anything, the look was more than enough.  
"Mmnn..." A light sound escaped from Sora, sounding remarkably like a satisfied feline purring. He lowered his face into the crook of Riku's legs and multiplied the purring sound, vibrating faintly against the cloth before licking where a wet spot had started to form.  
Delicately, Sora pulled the intrusive boxers off, and then cocked his head to the side, wondering what to do next. He had ideas from all the times that he'd imagined similar scenarios, but now he wasn't too sure which he wanted to do first. Biting his lower lip, Sora gave a tiny shrug to himself and wrapped a slim hand around the back of the other's erection and tugged experimentally, and watched tense muscles twitch with amusement. Another glance up into Riku's face told him to stop playing and he hid back a smile, instead leaning down to swipe at the tip and twirl around it like an ice cream cone on a hot Destiny Island Proper day. He closed his eyes and opened his lips, carefully taking the head into his mouth and sucking lightly, experimenting with his tongue again.  
Riku groaned, mostly from pleasure but relief too. He'd been about two seconds from either forcing himself into Sora's mouth, or pleasuring himself, the need was burning that badly. Riku also had to stop himself from overacting and choking the boy with his impatience (which was attempting to take over his body at the moment). Sora was inexperienced, but Riku  
didn't care; letting himself get lost in the feeling, head pressing back against the unforgiving wood of the tree house. For a second, he noticed the storm was barely audible, but that thought was instantaneously lost as Sora began to hum with him in his mouth.  
"Ahh.. god..."  
In another situation, Sora would had smiled mischievously, but having a mouthful and a task to accomplish prevented him from doing so. Pulling away he swirled his tongue and lips around the top before turning his head to the side and nuzzling the inside of Riku's thigh. He glanced up at the older teen with a hesitant question in his expressive eyes, wanting to go forward before he spent himself but not sure what to do.  
The feeling stopped, and Riku looked down, a little confused and dazedly.  
//Wh...\\  
The sapphires staring back at him still held the unyielding expression of want, but were also a little confused, and the older boy was reminded that this was Sora's first time. Resolving himself, and feeling the aching in his body fade temporarily, Riku prepared for a little Sora torture time. All in love of course. He sat up, and approached the other boy, who gave a  
stunned look of momentary confusion before his lover pinned him once again to the floor.  
"Your turn…" The silver haired teen whispered, steadily going down Sora's body, covering every inch of skin with kiss, touch and tongue before he reached Sora's desire again, and with no hesitation took him in fully.  
//I foresee plenty of lessons for him in the future.\\ Riku thought amusedly, one hand moving to tease at the younger's entrance, while the other steadied its owner.  
A loud cry was torn from the younger teen's lips, and he arched in reflex at the unexpected sensation before slumping heavily onto the wooden floor, not caring about how rough the surface felt on his back. He raised a hand to his mouth and bit down hard on the back, trying to thrust up into the warm, moist heaven that was Riku's mouth but unable because of the firm grasp on his hip. Small, panting breaths broke away from him as he turned his face to the side, blue eyes unseeing in a stupor of sensations.  
//He's gunna pop…\\ Riku felt the muscles tighten and release, spasming in the pleasure he was giving. A quick glance up at Sora's passion flushed face confirmed this, and he stopped; pulling back, and letting the painful erection slide from his mouth.  
Sora whimpered at the sudden loss of feeling and thrust his hips upward desperately, even against the force Riku was putting against them. The older teen smiled in a show of sadistic enjoyment, green eyes glazed. His petite lover looked very pretty with high color in his cheeks and swollen lips to match.  
"Go ahead, Sora." He leaned down and blew lightly on his wet cock.  
"Come for me." Riku wanted to see Sora's face as it happened, taunting the boy quietly, and giving light gratification to help spur him on.  
Embarrassed, Sora shut his eyes, catching his distressed lower lip between sharp teeth. Even in the heat of it, he wasn't sure-  
Another caress with the gloved hand.  
Sora's seed exploded in great scrumptious gouts of warm white lust, spraying the back of Riku's glove.  
Sated, Sora's body slumped into relaxation, eyelashes flickering to reveal a cerulean gaze as he stared, mesmerized at the achromatic substance slowly sliding down the pelt gauntlet, up to smoldering chartreuse eyes. Riku looked pleased with himself despite the fact that he'd been left hanging without release.  
Tilting his head, the younger teen languidly sat up and ignored the other's questioning look. Leaning on his splayed hands to keep stable balance, Sora's tongue flickered out of his mouth and scooped up a trail of semen from Riku's hand; drawing it back inside his mouth to savor the taste since he'd never gotten to know Riku's essence.  
Astounded, Riku only stared at his lover's actions until a hot throbbing from his lower regions reminded him that it wasn't over yet. Letting out a deep growl, the silver haired teen pushed Sora back down on the floor and kept him there with a hand pressed into his chest while he glanced around for something to use.  
There was nothing that he could see to use for lubrication-he could always use some of Sora's ejaculation, or even saliva, but for a virgin, he wasn't comfortable with the idea. His heart sank, finding nothing.  
"What are you looking for?"  
"I need some kind of a slippery liquid." Riku explained, distractedly until he glanced up sharply, staring at Sora.  
"Unless...you don't want me inside you."  
He received a faint, indecently cheerful smile from the other boy.  
"Of course I do." Turning away, Sora reached out with his arm and tugged his long ago discarded jacket closer to them, and picked out something from the wrinkled folds before handing it to Riku.  
It was a medium sized bottle of sun lotion.  
"Well fuck me raw." Riku remarked in surprise.  
"Mmkay." Gleaming blue eyes stared at him in complete amusement despite being pushed down into the wooden floor. His cheeks were still high with color, and he was smiling.  
Giving a snort, Riku drizzled the liquid over one cupped palm and then rubbed both hands together, making them slick. A faint aroma of coconuts filled the air, and some part of Riku's brain realized he would probably make a remark about that later, but his need had again returned with pounding intensity. Slipping a hand underneath the other boy, Riku searched with quick fingers an entrance and pushed in one finger at the same time his other hand curled around Sora's limp cock and lips met in a sticky kiss. Feeling the trim body give a startled jerk at the feelings the new actions brought, Riku pressed closer, rubbing their chests together. A few seconds later, a second finger slipped in and Sora broke away from the kiss, pushing his head back and baring his throat. He gasped for breath.  
Green eyes followed the curved line, pausing to caress with his gaze the bite marks that had formed with a satisfied, smug smirk. Let that Kairi girl find them and see what she said about those, he thought wickedly, licking at a particularly dark bruise. Sora didn't seem to feel any pain however, he seemed to enjoy any attention given to his neck. Riku saved that piece of information for later reference. It occurred to him vaguely that he might not have a *chance* to use that information later, but he banished it. Whatever happened, Riku had a little over two months to come to a decision about Sora. However right then he had no mind to think about such things. The penis in his hand was already hardening, and Sora was making soft noises in the back of his throat.  
Stretching his fingers delicately, Riku was pleased to discover that Sora was more than ready. Quickly lathering his cock with lotion, Riku raised the brunette's leg and wrapped it around his hip, then carefully positioned himself before thrusting in firmly.  
A strangled, half yelp stumbled from Sora's lips, and his body gave an involuntary shiver, eyes reflexively shutting tightly to ride out the burning sensation. His hands clutched mercilessly at Riku's shoulders, using him as an anchor.  
The pain eventually faded away like a bad dream and Sora shifted, molding his body tightly with Riku's.  
Relieved, the light haired teenager released an inward sigh, having worried he'd really hurt the younger man. Now the real fun began.  
One pale hand gripped the brunette's hip tightly, though careful not to bruise. Riku's other limb pinned Sora's left wrist to the floor, long fingers twining tightly around his lover's.  
The mainland man drew his erection out slightly, then pushed back into the tight heat of Sora's body experimentally, watching the expression on Sora's face.  
He repeated the process, pulling out more each time and thrusting back in harder than the last.  
Breath rushing in and out rapidly, Sora moaned loudly in the silence of the tree house, accompanied with pleasured gasps.  
Making sure their hands were tightly entwined as to not to let go of each other, he turned his head and wrapped his free leg around Riku, pushing up. Another spike of pleasure jolted through his body as the other thrust in deeply and brushed a sensitive spot inside.  
Closing his eyes again tightly at the feeling being so close, he reached down between them,  
stroking himself, trying to keep up with the rhythm.  
Harsh gasps escaped Riku's lips as he changed his angle, hitting into Sora's sweet  
spot with every powerful thrust. His hand had slowly moved from the boy's hip to circle his lower back, fingers pressed tightly into slick, tanned flesh. In one smooth motion, Riku  
rolled them over, switching their positions and causing Sora's full weight to sink onto his lap. Riku gave a soft groan of pleasure, buried as deep as possible into his dark haired lover. Slowly, he began his thrusting again, drawing his hand from the islander's and holding onto his hips tightly.  
The younger man's eyes flew open, hands pressed against Riku's sweaty chest. He cried out, surprised at the change. He didn't mind at all however, and gasped his enjoyment, pushing down to meet upward thrusts.  
Breathing hard, Sora grabbed on to the green eyed male's shoulders once more and rode out the orgasm that swept over his body.  
Riku fell back to lie against the cool tiles of the floor as he felt warm liquid spill against his torso. His grip around Sora's hips tightened as he thrust upwards... desperate for release and hanging on the edge. A few moments later he was overwhelmed with ecstasy and lightheadedness, releasing his essence inside his lover.  
Exhausted, both boys lay motionless on the damp tree house floor, sticky and struggling for breath as they clung to each other. Intelligence slowly returned to dazed blue eyes, and Sora lifted himself up on his elbows, ignoring Riku next to him for a second. He cocked his head and listened.  
Nothing.  
Sora resisted the urge to laugh but failed miserably, only to collapse back on the floor and be rolled into a warm embrace. One chartreuse eye opened and stared at him, trying to muster disgust but too sated and happy.  
"You have way too much energy. What are you going on about now bumpkin?"  
Leaning down, Sora brushed his lips softly against the open ones beneath him before relaxing into the warm hug.  
"*That* was the most fun I've ever had during a freak storm."  
  
*~*~*~  
End  
*~*~*~  
  
=P Yes, that was a shameless PWP.  
  
Love you all, thank you for reviewing. *hugs* This is pretty much my last Kingdom Hearts fic I believe, unless my muse decides that I need to write in this fandom again. Who knows? In any case, my fanfiction site is Cerulean.illuminati-x.Net and I have one or two KH fics there that I won't post on FF.net.   
^_^; Now, off to work on finishing **Dark Eyes** and **Danger of Caring**.  
  
-Andro  



End file.
